Love's Bites
by On An Edge
Summary: I was dreading moving to Quillayute until I met a peculiar family with an intersting background. Little did I know how the two years there would change me. Twilight based only with different charactors.


**Each day the sun rises up over the horizon and starts a new day for us all. For some of us it is a day we will never remember, and for others it is a day we will never forget. It is not something we can plan ahead of time; we have no choice but to let the day unfold and see where it takes us. **

**I read this on the plane to Quillayute, agreeing with each and every word. I was a 16 year old girl with long, wild chestnut hair that fell over my shoulders, despite the clips on either side of my head. My hair framed my heart-shaped face accenting my deep blue eyes, or so I was told. I flicked my hair quickly behind my shoulder, clutching the book on my lap. **_"My name is Lor Jeriner, daughter of Joanna Hayworth and Bryce Jeriner."_** I was already rehearsing what I'd say when I got to Quillayute High School. Having divorced parents who resided in Florida and Quillayute meant I had to spend time in both places. It was from one extreme to the other. My mother was an overprotective busybody with too much to do, and my father was a police chief with too much time on his hands. In a town as small and boring as Quillayute, there wasn't too much need for police. My dad wasn't a super busy guy. I ran my decision through my head again: finish high school here to make my dad proud, and immediately after return to Florida and go to college there. I never wanted to have to choose where to spend the big parts of my life to make sure both my parents were happy, but now I had to. The only problem with this decision was the 2 years I'd be spending here. Everyone in Quillayute was very close and all the families knew each other, except for me. I would always be the odd one out, because I knew no one except for my dad. So, I would always be referred to as Chief Jeriner's daughter and there was nothing I could do about that. At least it was only 2 years. As the plane landed I dreaded what would be waiting for me outside. My dad would be there with flowers and god knows what else looking as excited as if he was being flown a diamond from Florida; not an awkward-looking girl with uncontrollable hair. I reached for my bag and slung it over my shoulder, standing up and crossing the seats to reach the aisle. My shoulder bag was all I carried as I strode toward the exit. Once out of the plane I nearly flinched at the sight of my dad, with brightly coloured flowers in one hand and a wrapped box in the other; just as I had suspected. He received look after look from the passing people wearing his uniform. They were obviously wondering why a police chief would be in an airport with such fluorescent gifts in his arms. I sighed and began making my way through the crowd. Once I had reached him, I realized he was not alone. Next to him was a girl around my age I presumed; only paler, much paler, and with a glow about her that was unavoidable. Her eyes were the palest shade of brown I had even seen, with skin as white as the clouds I had seen so frequently back in Florida. Her red hair ended shortly below her chin with a straight flare on the end. As I hugged my dad, I realized why she stood out so much. Her appearance was perfect. The perfect figure, the perfect face, the perfect hair, everything. When she spoke I realized that it wasn't just her looks that were perfect. Her voice was gentle and airy, almost silky; and her words flowed together like a stream.**

"**Hello, my name is Lily Krainer. I'll be attending Quillayute High School with you. My father is a friend of your father's." She smiled as she spoke.**

"**Uh, hi, I'm Lor." I said. **

**My introduction was nothing like hers. Mine sounded not only awkward after hers, but dreary and low for a girl. I could sense my dad scowling and I knew he would soon become annoyed with me. I hated being called Laurie, which is my full name, so I introduce myself as Lor, a name my dad hates.**

"**It's wonderful to finally meet you. I've heard so much from your father," **

**Again she smiled. I blushed violently. Heaven knows what my dad had said. **

"**Shall we go? We'll have to take the cruiser though," My dad interrupted, abruptly changing the subject. "I have your new car waiting at home for you."**

**I nodded; smiling as best I could, attempting to hide my fear. I knew that Quillayute was a small, older town and that my car would fit in with the others. But I'd also seen my car and it was tired, old, and lacked all panache. Maybe a fresh coat of paint or something could fix it up. As Lily, my dad and I walked to the car, Lily struck up a conversation with me and I soon acknowledged what great friends we could become. Aside from the fact she was perfect, and I was far from perfect as humanly possible, we were incredibly alike. On the way to the cruiser, I decided that the next 2 years here might not be as horrid as I thought. But I was still positive they would be bad in some way. Maybe not socially, but I was certain that somehow something horrible would happen to me.**


End file.
